kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Dedede
King Dedede (also spelled King DeDeDe) is a major recurring antagonist (and anti-hero) to Kirby in Nintendo and HAL Labs' long-running ''Kirby'' video game series, appearing in every game except Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, making him the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby himself. He is the greedy king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint planet Pop Star. In many ways, King Dedede serves as the Bowser to Kirby's Mario. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Pop Star, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes rulership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Physical Appearance and Personality King Dedede resembles a large penguinlike creature dressed in red royal finery, with his personal emblem (either a picture of himself performing the peace sign, or, in the anime and later games, just the hand alone performing the sign) embossed on the back of his robe, as well as most of the items or weaponry he owns and/or endorses. King Dedede himself is rather portly, is blue-skinned and has a strange yellow mouth (which has occasionally been depicted as more of a beak). He is always seen with his round red cap, which has a yellow or golden rim and a white ball at the top (which was crown-shaped once). He has blue flipper-like hands, though they are usually covered by a pair of yellow mittens. In addition, he has a red and yellow zigzag-patterned girdle-like band stretched across his waist. His belly has been depicted as both blue and tan, though it was recently revealed that the tan appearance is actually clothing. His trademark weapon is a large star-studded hammer that he wields as an offensive weapon and can swing around with the greatest of ease. He is able to suck in objects and spit them out in a manner similar to Kirby. According to Super Smash Bros. Melee, he apparently underwent a series of rigorous training programs to be able to use inhaled air to fly like Kirby following the original Kirby's Dream Land. Although Dedede is a villain, he is not necessarily evil. Nevertheless, he causes many problems for the inhabitants of Dream Land through selfish mischief. Most of his actions in the series have him causing easily correctable problems for the inhabitants of Dream Land, such as stealing their food or bathing on top of the Fountain of Dreams. He has also been possessed thrice by Dark Matter. Some of his more heinous actions are done while under the control of this foe. Despite this, he and Kirby have teamed up on occasions with the purpose of taking down a greater common foe. It is rumored that some of his absurd behavior is caused by an indescribable complex where he has a hatred for stars; an inconvenient idea, considering the entire planet is shaped like a star. In spite of this, his hammer has a star on each face, though it's possible Dedede has the hammer designed this way as a sort of irony. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Dedede first appeared in ''Kirby's Dream Land, where he and several thieves acting on his part steal the majority of Dream Land's food and, in either an attempt to crush morale or simply to cause needless mischief, he steals the inhabitants' treasured Sparkling Stars and gives them to his underlings. Appearing as the final boss of the game, his actions are reversed by Kirby upon his defeat, with a finishing blow that sends him flying through the ceiling of his castle. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land In Kirby's Adventure, Dedede has broken up the fabled Star Rod and removed it from the Fountain of Dreams, giving him full control over the fountain. This leaves the people of Dream Land unable to dream, and Kirby is dispatched with the task of recovering all the pieces and punishing the king for his selfish actions. In a key plot revelation, defeating King Dedede makes it apparent that he was actually trying to protect Dream Land from the sinister Nightmare who had taken residence in the fountain, and even goes so far as to spit out Kirby into outer space so Kirby can defeat Nightmare. This is one of the few instances where he is seen as helping Kirby as opposed to hindering him. Nonetheless, this started a popular trend in the series where King Dedede would serve as the apparent final boss, but collecting all the pieces of the game's key item would reveal the true instigator of Dream Land's problems. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 In what is seen as one of the darker points of the series, Dark Matter takes control over King Dedede's body in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, plotting to rule Dream Land after separating the Rainbow Islands by destroying the Rainbow Bridge. After battling Dedede's associates across the seven separated islands, Kirby made his way to King Dedede's chamber in Dark Castle's looming tower. Under Dark Matter's control, Dedede was trapped in an unnatural sleep throughout his confrontation with Kirby, but otherwise fought exactly as he did in Kirby's Dream Land. He could also power himself up in fits of rage, making his attacks more explosive and giving them wider range, even being able to toss his hammer at Kirby, which would explode on contact. Despite the king's new moves, Kirby managed to defeat Dedede. Although Kirby could face his rival at Dark Castle to his heart's content, only after collecting the seven Rainbow Drops could he truly save the day. After defeating Dedede with the seven drops in hand, Kirby was rewarded the Rainbow Sword as Dark Matter emerged from the king's limp body, and the two dueled high in space. As shown in the game's ending, Dedede finally awoke and recovered after the battle, and was glad even for Kirby when Dark Matter was expelled from the land. Although his friends were worried, Kirby survived the encounter and recreated the Rainbow Bridge. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Spring Breeze, the first sub-game of Kirby Super Star, Dedede's plays the same role he did in Kirby's Dream Land. He is also fought in The Arena and can be raced in Gourmet Race, in which he challenges Kirby to eat more food then him while running a marathon against him. He is also in the mini-game, Samurai Kirby where he is the penultimate enemy, the last being Meta Knight. In the game's remake, Dedede has all the same roles that he did in the first game, but here his role was greatly expanded when he was given a new villain role in another subgame; Revenge of the King. Here he plots Kirby's doom by once again stealing four of the Sparkling Stars to lure him into some old enemies that have gotten stronger. After Kirby fights his way through to the end of Dedede's castle, Dedede forces Kirby to take up a hammer for their final battle (though Kirby can opt not to use it by not picking it up and waiting). Dedede then reveals himself, wearing a mask and wielding a new, mechanized hammer. The fight style here is similar to the Meta Knight battles where the similar weapon is offered, and their mask breaks after they are defeated. He does not offer the hammer in The True Arena. During the fight against him as Masked Dedede, Dedede is armed with the new "Dedede Hammer" and is capable of a much larger moveset. Three of his new attacks includes firing mini rockets from his hammer, activating a flamethrower from the hammer, and doing a wild hammer spinning attack. He also had apparently carefully thought up his revenge plot, to the point where he puts an electric cage around the arena, restricting Kirby's flying. After defeat, King Dedede goes flying in a similar fashion to when he lost in Spring Breeze. King Dedede sulks in his defeat, though he is accompanied by his loyal Waddle Dees. In the blooper reel (also exclusive to Kirby Super Star Ultra), King Dedede is about to eat the cake and apple that he eats in the remade intro of Gourmet Race. However, he accidentally drops them. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 King Dedede fought Kirby again in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, this time as the boss of Iceberg. Soon after meeting up with Dedede at the top of his castle, it quickly became apparent that he was taken over by Dark Matter once more. When the puppet king confronted Kirby (and Gooey) this time, he displayed not only his typical fighting skills, but some new and disturbing ones as well. At first he used his normal abilities, but once the finishing blow was landed, he became surrounded by an eerie mass of dark energy and began floating in the air, gaining an entirely new health bar. In this form Dark Matter finally shows itself, peeking its eye out of Dedede's body to shoot blobs of dark energy that would home in on Kirby and attempt to ram into him. Perhaps the most disturbing attack was when the king's stomach would split open into a large snarling mouth filled with sharp teeth and then would promptly chase after the pink warrior in an attempt to eat him. Defeating King Dedede and getting all of Iceberg's Heart Stars expelled the fiendish Dark Matter from his body and saves the king (though not from a rather humorous bout of sleepwalking). Further collecting all thiry of them revealed the way to the Hyper Zone, the mass of Dark Matter which housed Zero, the source of all the strange behavior. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, King Dedede is fought very early on in the game (a first for the series), and is possessed by Dark Matter once again. Although significantly weaker, his attacks are similar to the ones from the previous game; using his hammer and spitting out blobs of Dark Matter. After the Dark Matter is driven out, he gives his Crystal Shard, albeit bitterly. While the gang is departing, Waddle Dee tries to convince him to come along with them, which he clearly detests in doing - though he reluctantly follows and joins their group. In some levels, where Kirby wouldn't normally do much and probably wouldn't travel far, King Dedede comes and offers Kirby a lift. When controlling Dedede, the player will find that he can't do multiple jumps, but he can swing a hammer, which can break what Kirby couldn't, such as large walls or boulders. ''Kirby Canvas Curse A fake version of King Dedede appears in the game Cart Run, as the opponent the player plays against. Once the player has beat Drawcia using Waddle Dee, the player can unlock the real King Dedede in the Medal Swap section of the game. He sinks when he gets into water. If the player touches him, he will use his hammer, which is useful for breaking certain blocks, wooden pieces and taking down enemies. King Dedede has seven vitality points, and costs 20 Medals to unlock. He can also be drawn in Paint Panic. Kirby: Squeak Squad King Dedede is also fought very early in ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, as he is actually the very first major boss in that game, making this the first Kirby platformer to place him in such a capacity. Kirby suspects that Dedede had stolen his afternoon snack, and confronts Dedede. After his defeat, The Squeaks attack and take his treasure chest thinking it contains an ultimate power and begin to run off with it, but the furious King Dedede grabs and throws Kirby at them, knocking all of them into a pit that led to a cavern in Nature Notch. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn King Dedede appears as a boss in the game ''Kirby's Epic Yarn. He first appears back in his castle in Dream Land, bossing his Waddle Dees around. He notices that one looks strange, but ignores it. It is then revealed that Yin-Yarn has secretly been dwelling in his castle and been creating Waddle Dee imposters made of yarn. The yarn Waddle Dees soon take over, apprehending all of the regular Waddle Dees and even the king himself. Yin-Yarn suddenly steps out of the shadows and sucks Dedede into his magical sock, which transports him to Patch Land while transforming him. Dedede is fought in yarn form as the boss of the Snow Land. He spots Kirby, but just before he can act, a strange puppeteer-device comes out of nowhere and flies at him, turning him into a marionette, and connects him to four strings that control him from above. His attacks range from jumping up and then slamming into the ground with his hammer, jumping up and down making shockwaves and Gordos appear, and belly sliding across the slick icy floor. In order to damage him, Kirby must lasso one of the stars created by his hammer or one of the shockwaves, and then throw it back at him, knocking him down and shortly leaving him unconscious. From there, Kirby must jump on top of him and use his 2 Ton Kirby form to pound Dedede, which will bring the puppeteer-device closer to him. The device will then be close enough for Kirby to lasso onto one of the buttons that binds Dedede to his strings. He can also do this by pounding Dedede after he belly slides. After the four strings have been plucked, the puppeteer-device is destroyed and Dedede is freed from its control. Kirby and Prince Fluff then obtain the sixth strand piece of Magic Yarn. King Dedede appears once more in the game, following Kirby, Prince Fluff and Meta Knight back home to the yarn version of Dream Land, where his castle has been converted into a floating stronghold. There are also some King Dedede collectibles to be found such as a mini version of castle Dedede and one of his robes. Dedede's Theme Music King Dedede is widely recognized for the theme song that often plays during battles against him. The song was used for the Dedede battle in Kirby's Dream Land 1, 2, and 3, Kirby Super Star (which debuted an extended version that incorporated a musical leitmotif from the game that appeared in several other songs throughout), Kirby: Squeak Squad, and Kirby's Epic Yarn. Although it was not in the original NES version of Kirby's Adventure (he got the generic boss music as he was not the final boss), it was added in the GBA remake, Nightmare in Dream Land, for the miniboss tower stage of Rainbow Resort. A remixed version of the song was also used during the races against the fake Dedede in Kirby Canvas Curse. The version of the song from Kirby Super Star also appears in Kirby Air Ride, as an unlockable song for the FIRE track, and is the basis for all later recordings of the song. Another theme associated with King Dedede is the theme from the Gourmet Race mini-game in Kirby Super Star. An orchestral version of this theme originally debuted in the Fountain of Dreams stage of Super Smash Bros. Melee, but a downgraded version was also employed during battle against him in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Both King Dedede's Theme and the Gourmet Race theme feature as alternate music for the Battleship Halberd Stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the former being a remix, the latter being of the metal genre. The orchestral version of Gourmet Race again returns as alternate music used for the Green Greens Stage. The Gourmet Race theme was lately used for the Castle Dedede stage of Kirby's Epic Yarn. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! .]]King Dedede's appearance in the anime is just like Kirby 64, with a blue belly instead of a tan belly. He is portrayed as more "evil" than he is in the games, with a meaner disposition (he is also much less intelligent and more bumbling). In the Japanese version of the anime, he likes to end sentences with "-zoi" (this speech quick would later be carried over to the voiceover for his dialogue in Kirby's Epic Yarn) and in the English dub, he speaks with a thick Southern/Texas accent (the accent is similar to Foghorn Leghorn) and often says ridiculous things reminscent of "Bushisms". He is voiced in the Japanese version by Kenichi Ogata and in the English dub by Ted Lewis (who was credited as Ed Paul). His dub voice combined with the ridiculous things he says would seem to indicate that his dub persona is meant as a parody of former American President George W. Bush. In the Kirby of the Stars Pilot, Dedede tries to get rid of Kirby using Wile E. Coyote-esque tricks and traps, only for them to quickly backfire in his face. He tries to help out when the sky darkens, but he gets zapped by what seems to be Nightmare. Strangely, his hat actually has a crown on it instead of the white bobble, reminiscent of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. ]] In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Dedede's role is similar to his game roles - except that he has less of a good side, and is much more malicious. He has a sidekick in the show named Escargoon. He is angry at Kirby for having all the townspeople like him, he even kidnaps, imprisons, and ties up ANY of the children who get in his way to get the people to like him. For instance, Tiff tries to stop Dedede, however, she usually fails and is done by the choice of the King, which is the way she is captured, after all, Tiff is Kirby's best helper so Dedede has to aim for the right one, the girl herself. Dedede can't defeat Kirby himself, so he orders monsters called Demon Beasts from Nightmare Enterprises and sends them after Kirby. In the Japanese version of the series, he eventually gains some respect for Kirby and only desires to defeat him, rather then kill him, but this is edited out in the dub. In reality, he is actually very jealous of Kirby as he thinks Kirby gets more respect than him and is angry because he seen as mean in the Cappy's eyes. His castle is guarded by an innumerable amount of Waddle Dee and one Waddle Doo general, who seems to be able to translate what they say. He once fired them all when he purchased a Robot from NME, but he rehired them when he found out that said robot was stealing his riches and giving them to Nightmare Enterprises in order to pay off Dedede's huge debt to them. He was slightly redesigned for the show, looking somewhat "less cute". Uncharacteristically, in one episode, it is implied that he is an avid birdwatcher (though that was the only episode that this was witnessed). He also has an ambition to clear out the Whispy Wood's forest so he can build a country club and play his second favorite sport - Golf. His first favorite sport is apparently beating Escargoon to a pulp. His favourite food is apparently Turban Shells (or possibly what's inside them), which he often cooks and eats over a barbecue. Because of this, at one point, he nearly cooks Escargoon alive after the snail take refuge in a particularly large one after the King himself broke his old shell. He claims that he's the 17,062nd ruler of Dream Land and that the Dedede clan has been ruling over the Cappies for a long time. None of the Cappies believed him so he tried to "prove it" by placing fake artifacts and fossils in the ground and having them excavated (with Curio's help). He was found out, however, and his plans were dashed by Stone Kirby when he unleashed the Dedede Stone. In a few episodes, it is emphasised that Dedede can't read unless he is read aloud to. However, in some episodes, he "can" read. (at one point, Dedede even says he prefers books with pictures in them.) It is also implied that Dedede has some kind of Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) due to some head trauma he somehow experienced as a kid. Besides this, the episode "Teacher's Threat" shows that the king has no brain. Why he's brainless is unknown but, despite this, he has attempted three times to give an Education System to the people of Cappy Town. Each time has been led to failure and the destruction of the School. Dedede is often criticized about his weight, particularly by Knuckle Joe who would call him "Tubby", amongst other things {the Knuckle Joe incident, however, is dub-only; in Japan, Knuckle Joe called him the equivalent of "gramps"}. He is also insulted often by Escargoon, because of his body weight and intelligence, but that usually ends up with him being the victim of Dedede's trusty hammer. (Sometimes Dedede doesn't understand what Escargoon means when he insults him, but pummels him anyway) In some episodes, his trademark Hammer would be inhaled by Kirby to get the Hammer ability. In the Japanese version, Dedede usually ends his sentences with "zoi," the same as how Escargoon would end his sentences with "gesu." Modes of Transportation ]] ]] In early episodes, Dedede would ride in a tank-like Jeep, often in the gunner seat, where he would often fire the cannon (in particular, it was Dedede firing the cannon that wrecked Kirby's spaceship, leaving him stuck in Dreamland. As usual - he blamed it on Escargoon). In later episodes, Starting from The Kirby Derby - Part I, he would be seen in the passenger seat of a car resembling an old-fashioned Rolls Royce Limousine he purchased from Nightmare Enterprises. The Limousine is apparently fast and full of sneaky tricks and traps. Both the tank and the limousine were driven by Escargoon. No origins has been given to how the King got his Jeep, or why he got rid of it, though it's likely that he also purchased his Jeep from Nightmare Enterprises as well, possibly as one of his first purchases. Dedede also owned a practically indestructible tour bus for one episode. It was never seen since that episode. It is notable that Dedede is one of only two characters that own and frequently drives an automobile. The other character is Mayor Len Blustergas. Relationships Kirby For most episodes, Dedede sees Kirby as his enemy. For the first few, he is jealous. However, deep down, he sees Kirby as the real hero of Dream Land and cares for him. In the later episodes, Dedede's plots start to less involve killing Kirby and more of humiliating him. In some episodes, such as the episode where the Pengi clan invades Cappy Town, Dedede actually teams up with Kirby. In the episode Prediction Predicament Part II, Dedede even swings peacefully with Kirby and doesn't even mind his presence. It is shown that Kirby might have a few harsh feelings for Dedede to, as he sometimes shows he doesn't like his plans (mainly if it's against food), and seems to find pleasure in pulling pranks on him and scaring him. Point being of all this, King Dedede respects Kirby, but doesn't show it. Meta Knight Although there are many episodes where Dedede and Meta Knight are seen together, they rarely interact. This may even be a reference to the games, where the only times they are seen together is in the Meta Knightmare subgames. However, it is known that Dedede respects Meta Knight, although he falsely believes that Meta Knight is "on his side". Escargoon Dedede sees Escargoon as his primary punching bag, even when it isn't Escargoon that makes him angry. Thus, Escargoon repeatedly insults Dedede, although there are times when Dedede does not respond, either because he's busy or because he is too dim witted to notice. At times, Dedede seems to feel sympathy for Escargoon, but for the most part he is just simply cruel to him, such as stealing his prized jewel collection for selfish purposes. Dedede even started scaring Escargoon until Escargoon got him back but good. The two do work together like by setting up traps for Cappies, but most of the time, their traps would backfire on the two. Dedede often treats Escargoon like a child, making him wear silly bibs and bonnets while eating. Tiff Tiff is Dedede's big opponent and criticizes him publicly more than anyone else. She's constantly suspicious of him, but often can't find enough evidence or do anything to stop him until it's too late, so Dedede doesn't worry about it too much. Dedede does not always go as far as killing or touturing her. But only once in episode 8 where Dedede is not the king. He uses her as bait for Kirby, so he can be able to pummel him. He uses her, Tuff & Kirby together as his targets, which he has harmed them in many ways, such as trying to trick them into doing something for him and then tries to defeat them and destroy Kirby. But then he was usually foiled by his pink rival. Dedede and Tiff gave no respect for each other. He often makes fun of her just because he has the opportunity to do so. Dedede sees her brother and other children as pests. King Dedede doesn't get along with Tiff, but they do work together with Kirby and the others eventually to save Dream Land. Playable Appearances Though the villain of the series, Dedede has had a handful of playable appearances in some of the more recent games. * In Kirby 64, in addition to being a playable ally in some levels of game, King Dedede is a playable character in the minigames. * In Kirby Air Ride, King Dedede is an unlockable character, obtained in Air Ride after defeating 1000 or more enemies scattered across the game's racetracks, and in City Trial Free Run by completing the Vs. King Dedede Event in one minute or less. His main vehicle is a Wheelie, and uses his hammer. Below are his stats. *In Kirby Super Star Dedede is playable in the two player version of Quick Draw. * In Kirby: Canvas Curse, he is a Medal Swap unlockable after obtaining Waddle Dee, and for a third time allies himself with Kirby in an endeavor to take down a common enemy. He is the heaviest of all available balls, and sinks in water easily. He also has seven HP, the most of any other ball. When tapped, he swings his Hammer around him, which can still press down switches and stakes. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he is a playable character. In the Super Smash Bros. Games King Dedede was meant to be in the original game, Super Smash Bros., but taken out due to memory limitations and time constraints. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, he was taken out supposedly due to Sakurai not wanting to over-represent the Kirby franchise at the time. However, he appears in the background of Dream Land in both of the games and as a Trophy in Melee. He finally appears in the smash bros. series, along with Meta Knight, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dedede is voiced by Masahiro Sakurai himself, as he was in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Speaking of that game, it was the design used for his sticker, where he's giving a piggy-back ride to Kirby. There's also two other stickers that feature him. One utilises his design from Squeak Squad, the other from Super Star. King Dedede's Special Attacks Standard Special Move - ''Inhale'' It's like he does in the games, where he sucks up his hopeless victim, then throws him/her elsewhere by spitting them out. As this is Dedede's Standard Special Attack, Kirby is also be able to use this when he inhales the King. Like Kirby's inhale, Dedede can inhale items and projectiles, but explosive items will do some damage (about 6%-ish). King Dedede also cannot copy other fighters' abilities like Kirby can. Up Special Move - ''Super Dedede Jump'' The King jumps pretty high, as he always has done, then comes crashing down onto the floor (With a short range, damaging shockwave). He suffers from a little cooldown lag when he hits, however, pressing down can cancel the attack, but if it is cancelled too late, or hits a ceiling, he'll tumble about for a bit before getting back to his feet. Side Special Move - ''Waddle Dee Throw'' (Also Called Waddle Dee Toss) Dedede takes a Waddle Dee out of his left sleeve and hurls it. When it lands it waddles around the arena, damaging anyone who touches it as it randomly jumps up. On rare occasions, The King will pick up a Waddle Doo, who will wander around and use its Beam after being thrown. On even rarer occasions, he will throw a Gordo, which simply goes in a low arc, bounces once, and disappears the second time it hits the ground.. The attack power of this move depends on what is thrown, with Waddle Dee being the weakest and Gordo being the strongest. The ratio that determines the frequency with which each one appears is 35:10:4 respectively. If the Waddle Dee Toss is used near a wandering Waddle Dee or Waddle Doo, King Dedede will pick it up and throw it instead of generating a new one. This is useful against other Dedede players. If you play a Slow Brawl and use this move, it is shown that Waddle Dees/Doos and Gordos are taken out of Dedede's left sleeve. Any Dedede will also throw them if the player presses Attack and a direction while standing near one. On extremely rare circumstances, he will throw a Capsule instead, even if items are turned off. Usually, the Capsule while vanish after bouncing twice. Down Special Move - ''Jet Hammer'' A chargeable move, Dedede can charge up the jet engine in the hammer to deliver a hit with some force. Dedede can still move whilst charging, but the charge can't saved by pressing the shield button. Also, charging it for too long will also hurt the King over time. Image:DDDInhale.jpg|''Inhale'' Image:SuperDDDJump.gif|''Super Dedede Jump'' Image:WaddleDeeToss.jpg|''Waddle Dee Toss'' Image:JetHammer.gif|''Jet Hammer'' Final Smash thumb|right|Dedede using his Final SmashHis Final Smash is the Waddle Dee Army. A fitting Final Smash for someone who likes to leave all the hard work for everyone else, Dedede blows a whistle and calls forth a swarm of Waddle Dees to raise a ruckus across the stage. The Waddle Dees are much faster than the ones he normally summons, so players need to watch out to make sure they don’t suddenly get swept off the screen. What makes this Final Smash even more dangerous is that Waddle Doos and Gordos appear in the riot. Misc. abilities * A few of his attacks, notably his Dash Attack, the Super Inhale and the Super Dedede Jump (and possibly his Forward Smash to some extent) are inspired by his attacks in the very first Kirby's Dream Land game. * Some of his abilities are jumping four times using his puff-up and fly ability (like Kirby). * He is classed as a heavyweight along with other Nintendo villains such as Bowser. * King Dedede carries his hammer around with him at all times, like the Ice Climbers * When Dedede gets a Hammer or Golden Hammer, he swings both his own hammer, and the Hammer/Golden Hammer together, alternating swings for each hammer, though his own hammer will do no damage whatsoever, especially evident if the Hammer breaks or is actually the Squeaky Golden Hammer. * He enters a stage on a throne being held by four Waddle Dees. Though this may be a reference to his apparent laziness, in certain cultures, (particularly in ancient times) it is said that a king/ruler should not go into battle on foot, and are thus carried to the battlefield by servants or commoners. * Dedede's crouch animation is different because he actually lies down. Combined with the pose he makes, some players may use it as a taunt. * King Dedede can chain grab most characters with his down throw. To do this, King Dedede must do the down throw, dash up and grab the character again, do another down throw, and repeat. * Dedede was also to be made into a character for the original Super Smash Bros., but scrapped from the game due to time constraints and space limitations. Role in Subspace Emissary King Dedede was crucial in the capture and occupation of the Halberd by the Subspace Army. He attacks Meta Knight, unwittingly making it impossible for Meta Knight to repel the Subspace Army’s attack. King Dedede learns of Tabuu’s true nature and the power of his Off Waves during the stealing of the Halberd. He begins to worry what will happen once all of the fighters are turned into trophies. Once that happens, there will be no one left to restore the frozen heroes, and this world will fall into Tabuu’s grasp. These scenes were to be incorporated into the Subspace Emissary, but were cut, presumably for time.http://www.smashbros.com/en_uk/gamemode/modea/modea17.html thumb|left|150px|A Timed Badge.So he prepares a special type of brooch that fans have dubbed the Dedede Cap or Dedede Badge, though it is referred to as a Timed Badge for the cutscene. They are set to work on a timer; when the timer runs down, the brooch will restore a fighter from his or her trophy state back to their original form. All need to be done is to set the brooch on a fighter that had been turned into a trophy and leave it there. thumb|right|200px|King Dedede placing Dedede Caps on Luigi, Ness and Peach. When King Dedede learns that Bowser and Wario have joined the Subspace Army and are turning fighters into a collection of trophies, he decides to start his own collection. He hides the fighter trophies he collects in his castle, confident the brooches will bring them back eventually just in case something goes wrong, however he ends up using the brooch he had made for himself on Peach (or Zelda), intending to make himself another one later. The first time Dedede is shown, he uses his Waddle Dees to ambush an unsuspecting Luigi and turn him into a Trophy. Then as Wario approaches on his bobsled carrying two Trophies (a princess and Ness), he tries to take the new Luigi trophy and is suddenly ambushed by a herd of Waddle Dees who throw Luigi into the sled. Dedede then steals the sled with the Trophies in tow. Dedede is turned into a Trophy by Bowser. Bowser then steals Peach (or Zelda). After Tabuu turns everyone into a Trophy using Off Waves, the Timed Badges go off, reviving Ness and Luigi, who in turn decide to revive Dedede. Kirby is also revived because he ate the brooch that Dedede put on one of the princesses (this cutscene was humorously called "Kirby Revived By Hunger"). Eventually, Dedede goes to the Subspace where the players fight the final boss. He revives Bowser, but the Koopa king attacks Dedede. Dedede wins the fight and revives Bowser again, telling him that they should fight the main villain instead of each other. Dedede also finds his rival, Kirby, but is actually happy to see him alive. While Dedede is walking up a staircase, Wario attacks him. However, Wario backs off when he realizes that Luigi and Ness will aid Dedede, outnumbering Wario. Dedede, Luigi and Ness then point the staircase, and Wario decides to help them fight the final boss. Trivia *King Dedede has two symbols - an illustration of himself giving the v-sign, and an emblem of a hand giving the same sign. The latter is more common, but the former was used in earlier games, including Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Super Star. It was also included in the latter two's remakes, though it was oddly changed slightly in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. *The back of Dedede's robes originally had a mere white "0" outline. It was changed to a yellow square outline in Kirby Super Star, though the closeup during the Gourmet Race intro had an illustration of him giving the v-sign (which was also used for his Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee). In Kirby's Dream Land 3, that was simplified to a yellow circle with a red image of a hand giving the same symbol (though his robes had a yellow circle with a black swirl in the intro). In Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu, the circle became white and the symbol itself became yellow. In subsequent games, he has consistently been given a yellow circle with the silhouetted v-sign in blue for 3D portrayals, and a bare version of the same symbol for 2D depictions (though his robes were once bare red in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble). *In Kirby Air Ride, King Dedede's vehicle is apparently a Grand Wheelie helper form. *Although spinoffs imply he has a hatred of stars, his hammer is shown with an image of a star on it. *Strangely, in Kirby: Squeak Squad, he more so resembled his anime counterpart. His castle also resembled how it appeared in the anime (as it was seen in cutscenes and the background of the first level). *When fighting Dedede in Squeak Squad, the machine in the background bears a resemblance to the demon beast delivery machine in the anime. *When fighting Dedede in Spring Breeze, in the crowd, Mario, Luigi, Birdo, and Toad appear. In the DS version, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Toad appear, while the former set still appears in Megaton Punch. *When fighting Dedede for the second time (in Revenge of the King), the only one in the crowd is the Waddle Dee bearing a bandanna. *In Revenge of the King, one of the newer sub-games of Kirby Super Star Ultra, King Dedede solemnly declares the ensuing fight to settle their grudge. Obviously, this is not the case in later games. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Solid Snake will discuss with the colonel about the hammer King Dedede carries, and how it is far too heavy for Snake to even remotely lift, despite King Dedede waddling around with it with no issue, implying King Dedede has increasingly massive strength, despite always using the hammer. Whether his hammer is heavy, or if this is because his hammer is mechanical in Brawl is not said. * Because of his role in Subspace Emissary, King Dedede is the only one of the Nintendo Rogues gallery to not be evil in the game. He did serve the Subspace Army at one time, but left as soon as he became privy about Tabuu's true plans. This reflects Dedede's role in most Kirby games, where he initially is a foe and turn into a ally near the end of the game. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, unlike in the main Kirby series, Kirby is able to inhale King Dedede and copy his ability. This results in Kirby basically keeping his own inhale ability, but not being able to copy other foes as long as he is wearing Dedede's hat, only being able to spit them out as stars (as was the case in Kirby's Dream Land). * His Dedede Hammer in Kirby Super Star Ultra might be based off the fact that his hammer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is mechanical. * In Quick Draw, Dedede is the fifth and final challenger, wielding a large gun that shoots a retractable boxing glove. If Kirby is faster, the king will be dispatched by a cannon. In Samurai Kirby, he is the fourth challenger, with Meta Knight taking his previous place. Here, King Dedede uses his trademark hammer, though Kirby can defend against this with a party cone if he is fast enough. *Though his real species is unknown, it is believed that he is a penguin due to how he looks. Even in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Snake calls him a giant penguin. Even though this is not denied by the colonel informing Snake of his opponent(s), Snake will persist that Dedede is a penguin. *It is unknown who is the bigger eater between King Dedede and Kirby, because Kirby's signature characteristic is being able to eat a ton, but it is shown King Dedede is a hefty eater as well. One example is in the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episode The Fitness Fiend, where Dedede ate enough bags of chips to scatter across his throne room (in which he lived to regret, as he grew to about 10 times his normal size). *It is shown in Kirby Super Star and its remake that King Dedede is a fast runner, as he is able to catch up with, but not completely pass, Kirby in their race to stuff themselves. *In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Dedede cannot use his inhale attack. * There is a glitch in Kirby Super Star Ultra in Revenge of the King. When you defeat King Dedede in co-op wireless play, King Dedede might yell Mike Kirby's final move sound "disco" then King Dedede yelling "No". Snake's Codec :Snake: "Look at the size of that hammer..." :Colonel: "That's King Dedede you're fighting, Snake." :Snake: "Dedede? You mean it's not a penguin, Colonel?" :Colonel: "He's the King of Dream Land. Well, so he says, anyway." :Snake: "Are you sure he's not a penguin?" :Colonel: "One full swing from that hammer can level an entire building. It may look like just a big wooden mallet, but it's actually outfitted with special mechanical systems like turbo jets and precision bearings to boost its effectiveness." :Snake: "I don't think I could even lift that thing. And here he's swinging it around like it was nothing..." :Colonel: "But he also leaves himself wide open. Just make sure you avoid the swing, Snake." Quotes References Artwork Image:Dedede.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Adventure Image:DededeKDL2.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Dedede64.png|''Kirby 64'' Image:Dedede64_2.png|''Kirby 64'' Image:Trophy237.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Image:DededeCart.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Image:DededeBall.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Image:DefaultCA0CT6Y3.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Image:Dedede.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:Dedede.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery King_Dedede_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' King_Dedede_Kirby's_Dream_Land_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' King_Dedede_Kirby_Tilt_'n'_Tumble.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Dedededreamland3sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' DarkMatterDedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Dededesuperstarsprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' dedede64.gif|Dedede with his hammer in Kirby 64. Image:Air ride1 Dedede.jpg|''The ill-fated Kirby Bowl 64'' File:King dedede.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Dededesqueakprite.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Mask DeDeDe avatar .JPG|Masked DeDeDe talking avatar Masked Dedede Hammer Spin.gif|Masked Dedede spinning his hammer. de:König Nickerchen Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Wheelie Bikes Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Heroes Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Birds Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Bosses in Kirby's Adventure/Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star/Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Bosses in Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu Category:Bosses in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Bosses in Kirby Tilt n' Tumble Category:Kirby Air Ride Category:main characters in the anime